1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a photosensitive resin composition for color filter and a color filter using the same. In particular, the invention provides a photosensitive resin composition for color filter having a high contrast.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, the color filter has been widely used in applications such as color liquid crystal displays, color fax machines, and color cameras. Moreover, with the ever expanding market demand for imaging equipment such as the color liquid crystal display, the production techniques of the color filter are also diversifying so as to meet the need of the market demand.
The color filter is generally manufactured by forming, for instance, red, green, and blue pixels on a transparent glass substrate via a method such as dyeing, printing, electro-deposition, or pigment dispersion. Generally, to further increase the contrast of the color filter, a light-shielding layer (also referred to as a black matrix) can further be disposed between pixel color layers formed by the pixels.
Furthermore, a pigment ratio of the photosensitive resin composition is increased with the requirement of higher contrast and color saturation. However, as the pigments have a specific particle size that may result in light scattering, the contrast may also be easily decreased. In addition, with a higher usage amount of the pigment, a relatively amount of an alkali-soluble resin and a photosensitive monomer is decreased, this may result in insufficient cross-linking after exposure, thereby a problem of poor development resistance may occur. Therefore, how to improve the contrast of the liquid crystal display device while having good development resistance is a problem that needs to be solved.